


【授权翻译】巧克力的俘虏

by uglykirikuu (orphan_account)



Series: Bottom!Andy [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick Grimes, Cake Negan, Cakeverse AU, Fork Rick Grimes, M/M, Top Negan (Walking Dead), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: S7左右的尼瑞。变成叉子的瑞克想吃掉蛋糕尼根到痛苦的故事。
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Series: Bottom!Andy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882105
Kudos: 10





	【授权翻译】巧克力的俘虏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The captive of chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666619) by だんご. 



> 原作者：だんご（Pixiv ID=13051765）  
> 授权见Pixiv原址评论区。
> 
> 原作者的话：  
> S7左右的尼瑞。  
> 变成叉子的瑞克想吃掉蛋糕尼根到痛苦的故事。  
> 使用了蛋糕叉子的设定。虽然这个故事当中不含有猎奇的成分，但蛋糕叉子设定本身包含了食人要素，不能接受的人还请自行注意。
> 
> 我很喜欢把尼瑞和特殊设定组合在一起，所以写了这个故事。  
> 虽说使用蛋糕叉子设定有无意义这点有些微妙，可以的话还请阅读。

瑞克·格莱姆斯的早晨十分忙碌。逼迫自己因为每天外出收集补给而疲惫的身体快些换衣服，洗脸，将困意扫光，开始一天的辛苦工作。

瑞克准备好自己和孩子们的早餐，卡尔起床了，他便前去叫醒朱迪斯。给还小的朱迪斯换好衣服后，一家人开始缓慢地享受早餐——当然不可能。瑞克边喂朱迪斯吃饭边快速地吃光自己的那份，然后将衣服放进洗衣机里。因为太阳能系统，洗衣机还能使用，瑞克才免得手洗衣服的麻烦，每天他都为此而感到感激。

之后，瑞克把其他的一系列家务都干完，再去外出补给或者务农。尽管卡尔会帮忙做家务，要兼顾家事和小镇的运营工作还是不简单。

然而他也做不到放弃其中任何一项。尤其小镇的运营和所有小镇居民们的性命相关，他更不能放弃。一想到支配着这个小镇的救世军有多么可怕，瑞克便完全无法让自己放松或是休息。

所以，今天早上瑞克也站在厨房忙碌着。他用从田里采摘回来的有些细瘦的蔬菜做着汤，头脑里全都是今天要做的事。

_虽然不得不去外面找补给了，但农田让人放不下心啊。如果玛姬在的话还能把农活交给她……不，现在不是想这种事的时候。外出后调到下午，那之前就先去田里干活吧。_

瑞克在头脑中计划着今天要做的事，将计量勺中的盐往锅中撒下，感觉好像不小心放多了些。

“糟糕。尝一下味道吧。”

瑞克换了别的勺子，尝了下汤的味道。

喝下热乎乎的汤的瑞克不禁歪头。没有任何味道。

想着或许是他喝的汤太少了，瑞克把勺子洗干净，再次确认汤的味道。第二次品尝后瑞克还是奇怪地歪头。

“……真奇怪，什么味道都没有。我鼻子明明没有堵啊。”

瑞克俯视着汤，皱起眉头。

他既没有任何感冒的症状，也没有鼻塞。可不止是咸味，他就连蔬菜的味道都尝不出来。他只能感觉到嘴里有热乎乎的液体。

正当瑞克不知所措地看着汤时，他听见卡尔的声音：“早上好。”瑞克要跳起来般猛地抬起头，卡尔正用奇怪的表情看着他。

“爸爸，呆呆的怎么了吗？”

“早上好，没事。不好意思，你能帮我叫下朱迪斯起来吗？”

“我知道了。我顺便帮她换好衣服。”

看到卡尔上了二楼，瑞克才关了火。

之后瑞克从碗柜里拿出汤碗，往里面倒好汤。冒着热气的汤确实有蔬菜的香气。可是为什么会尝不到那个味道呢？

可以说自己这算是小小的异变吗，瑞克烦恼着，手上继续准备，当桌子上的早餐已经全部放好时，孩子们从二楼下来了。

“早上好，朱迪斯。今天哥哥叫你起床，你看起来心情很好嘛。”

瑞克笑着摸了摸女儿的脸，朱迪斯也回以笑容。

互相问好后是早饭的时间。卡尔将朱迪斯放进婴儿椅里的同时，瑞克在自己的位置坐下，等待卡尔也坐下。饭前的祈祷结束后，三人开始吃饭。

餐桌上，瑞克不停偷看照顾朱迪斯的卡尔的表情。他想知道儿子脸上有没有和平常不一样的神色。

作为观察对象的卡尔对于只有面包和蔬菜汤的简单料理一句牢骚也没有，进食着。他像平常一样咀嚼面包，往嘴里送入蔬菜汤，看不出任何异常。

然而，瑞克不同。不管是吃面包还是喝汤，他都尝不到任何味道。甜味也好辣味也好酸味也好，什么感觉都没有。和吃着毫无味道的随便什么物体或是液体一样。

瑞克又喝了口没有味道的汤，小心翼翼地询问卡尔。

“卡尔，汤的味道如何？”

被询问的卡尔眨了眨眼，苦笑起来。

“老实说有点咸。你有好好尝过吗？”

瑞克不知道该怎么回答。即使如此他也还是强行编了一个答案。

“发着呆就给忘了。不好意思啊。”

瑞克止住想要叹息的冲动，挤出笑脸。

他只能撒谎。他不想让关心自己的儿子过于担心。

确定了只有自己尝不出味道，知道自己体内产生了异变就足够了。现在还没有出现恶心想吐或者无力一类的身体不适，但接下来还是应该注意身体状况。

_是因为疲惫和压力吗？算了，只要不给工作造成妨碍就行。_

尽管味觉异常叫人担心，但更重要的是收集给救世军的物资。在征收的日子之前还有很多事情要做，这种小事可以先放在一边。

瑞克有些不安地喝光了没有味道的蔬菜汤。

失去味觉后几天，状况还是没有好转。无论瑞克吃什么喝什么，他的舌头都无法感知到任何味道。

因为吃不出味道，吃饭变成了一种痛苦。除了有异物进入口中之外什么也感觉不到，吞咽也变成了一件辛苦的事情。因此瑞克的食欲下降，吃饭时卡尔担心地注视他，让他更加难受。即使如此，瑞克也还是将其他事情置于自己之前。

他没有时间休息，也没有去山顶寨诊疗的时间。在光是为了活下去而确保征收日上交的必要物资就已经忙得不得了的现在，瑞克没有任何时间能分配给多余的事。一想到一天天接近的救世军前来征收的日子，他就会觉得自己的个人问题都是微不足道的小事。

瑞克就这么拼命地度过了强行吞咽下没有味道的物体和液体的每天。

☆

让人心情沉重的征收日。今天早上瑞克的舌头也什么味道都感觉不到。

瑞克用水把松子曲奇饼送进胃袋，吃完了早餐，前往确认小镇仓库的物品数量。虽然昨天已经确认过了，但征收日当天再确认一次是他为了扫清不安的习惯。

瑞克清点完全部物资后，亚伦来了，他表情僵硬地告知道：“救世军来了。”

“尼根呢？”

听到瑞克的询问，亚伦叹息着点点头。

“这次他也来了。明明尼根都不会去其他的社区的，为什么只有亚历山大……”

“那个男人的想法根本无法理解，再怎么想也没用。亚伦，在他们回去之前，小镇的巡逻就拜托你了。我去见尼根。”

“我知道了。瑞克，加油啊。”

作为对亚伦的鼓励的回应，瑞克微微抬了抬手，接着便前去见尼根。

刚从仓库出来，已经有救世军在指挥居民们装卸物资了。尼根调教出来的手下们有统一的管理，工作起来十分利落。

瑞克边走边看这些救世军，随后远远看到尼根的身影，他加快了脚步。

一直走近到能看清尼根的坏笑时，瑞克突然有种奇怪的感觉。

_……有种很甜的味道。_

瑞克的鼻子闻到了一种甜甜的味道，像是巧克力的味道。

然而，这个地方根本不可能有巧克力的味道。最近外出收集物资，商店里的糖果都早就被拿光了，巧克力更是一块也没有见到。亚历山大社区根本不存在能飘出香气的大量巧克力。

瑞克困惑着继续前行，他和尼根的距离逐渐缩短，香气也随之变得更加甘甜。

终于，当瑞克站在尼根眼前的时候，他心中产生了一种强烈的欲望。

——想要吃掉尼根。

像是巧克力味道的香甜气息原来来自于尼根，而这个气息又强烈地刺激着瑞克的食欲。近距离之下的尼根，在瑞克看来已经变成了上等的食物。

想咬那有着健康颜色的皮肤，吃掉他柔软的肉。想塞满一嘴的尼根，感受那份甜味。想喝他溢出来的血液，缓解饥渴。

一瞬间食欲占满了瑞克的思绪，让他分泌出过多的唾液，吞咽时发出了很响一声。

“——！”

瑞克的意识被自己吞咽的声音唤醒。

他重新看向眼前的支配者，对上男人诧异的眼神。

“睁着眼睡着，还真是厉害啊，瑞克。在我眼前睡着也算是有胆量。”

尼根心情不佳地噘嘴，在他自己的肩膀上一下下敲着那根球棒。感受到压力的瑞克忍耐着害怕，坚持不去移开自己的视线。

“不好意思，最近太累了……我不是有意无视你。还请原谅。”

听到瑞克的道歉，尼根笑起来，亲切地摸了摸瑞克的脸。

“我不是会为了这种小事就让露西尔大闹一场的小气男人。别那么害怕嘛。”

尼根笑眯眯的，舔了舔下唇。瑞克无意识地盯着他舌头的动作看。

厚实的舌头看起来口感很好。现在就想吃掉尼根的舌头，好好尝尝味道。

为了将脑海中残暴的欲望甩掉，瑞克摇了摇头。

尼根已经丢下瑞克先走了。瑞克跟在后边，因为自己对尼根的奇怪食欲而混乱着。

他想吃掉尼根，想得不得了。他的本能正高喊着“尼根很好吃，把他吃掉吧”，几乎快要吞噬干净他的理性，让他冲上去啃咬尼根。

瑞克注视着走在前面的尼根的背影，感觉到自己的拳头已经握紧到颤抖。尼根无防备的背影使得瑞克更饥饿了。

想吃掉，想吃掉，想吃掉，想吃掉尼根。

瑞克松开拳头，举起手向尼根伸去。这一切在他眼里都好像是别人在做出的行为。

就在瑞克的手还有一点就要触碰到尼根的那个时候。

“朱迪斯！我可爱的小天使！我真想你！”

听到尼根呼唤朱迪斯的声音，瑞克立马把手放了下来。他没有碰到尼根。

视线的前方是尼根从强撑表情的加百列怀中抱过朱迪斯的画面。加百列应该是想带朱迪斯去教堂避难吧，运气不好地在到达教堂之前被尼根发现了。

看着尼根把朱迪斯抱起来玩，瑞克再次在心中默念：“不能让重要的人因为自己轻率的行动而受到伤害。”

瑞克压抑着自己依旧汹涌的食欲，凝视着被自己父亲的宿敌抱起来的女儿的笑脸。

尼根带着手下离开之后，瑞克在自己卧室的床上翻来覆去，发出深深的叹息。

尼根回去之前，瑞克“想要吃掉尼根”的欲望从未消失。他不止是觉得自己憎恨的这个人从头到脚都看起来好吃极了，他是想用尼根的肉把自己的嘴塞得满满的，想得不得了。

和行尸一样。瑞克无法停止叹息。和行尸一样，想吃人类的肉。活着转化为行尸的情况是存在的吗？

瑞克边叹息边翻了个身，看向卧室的墙壁。

看着墙思考的时候，一个可能性掠过了他的脑海。

“‘蛋糕’和‘叉子’……他是‘蛋糕’，我是‘叉子’。”

瑞克将脑海中的想法说了出来，可能性一下子变成了确信。

人类中有着被称为“蛋糕”和“叉子”的存在。“叉子”会突然失去味觉，而能让“叉子”品尝到味道的唯一存在就是“蛋糕”。对于“叉子”来说，“蛋糕”是甜美的大餐，摆在眼前会让“叉子”无法抑制“想要吃掉蛋糕”的欲望。“蛋糕”是一种天生的体质，而“叉子”是后天出现的，会毫无预兆地失去味觉。个中原因暂且不明。

根据失去味觉和对尼根涌起的异常食欲来看，瑞克应该是变成了“叉子”。想到这个冲击的结论，瑞克不禁呻吟道：“骗人的吧……”

“叉子”的“想要吃掉蛋糕”这一欲望是无法治疗的。输给欲望的人只有杀人，吃掉“蛋糕”的血肉这一条路可走。正因如此，“叉子”被视为潜在杀人犯，常被差别对待，但因为无法从外表被识别出来，只要注意自己的言行，也就不会被其他人发现。

可是，对于瑞克来说，问题并非是来自周围人的歧视，而是自己很有可能会袭击尼根。

如果他伤害了尼根，亚历山大的居民肯定都会被杀掉。为了不让这种事发生，瑞克必须压抑自己的食欲。

还有另一个问题。

“虽然我很想杀掉尼根，但是我不想吃掉他。……我不想变成怪物。”

瑞克声音颤抖地小声说，极其绝望地抱住了自己。

虽然尼根是让瑞克恨他恨得想杀了他的人，但杀了他和吃了他是不一样的。即使瑞克发自内心地想要杀掉尼根，他也不想变成吃人的怪物。

世界变成现在这样之后，瑞克失去了很多东西。亲友、妻子、伙伴、善良、尊严、自尊。明明已经失去了这么多重要的东西，现在还要被夺去作为人类的身份。

命运到底要从自己这里夺走多少才会甘心？

蛮不讲理的命运击垮了瑞克，他不停地流下眼泪。

自从瑞克发觉自己是“叉子”，人间地狱一般的日子就开始了。

因为没有味觉，进食变成了一件痛苦的事情，但食量变小会被怀疑，瑞克只好强迫自己吃下和之前一样多的量。又因为吃毫无味道的东西很痛苦，以及压力巨大，瑞克吃完之后经常会全部呕吐出来。

不仅如此，给孩子们准备吃的也变成了一件痛苦的事情。因为再怎么试味也没有意义，瑞克总是十分不安，不知道调味有没有变得太糟糕。虽说有菜谱，按照菜谱上的份量来就没有问题，但现在困于食材不足，根本做不了菜谱上的东西。每天准备饭菜都让瑞克无比疲惫。

最难挨的是尼根来到小镇上的时候。由于尼根要求瑞克和他同行，瑞克无法离开尼根身边，他只能努力和自己“想要吃掉尼根”的欲望做抗争。

和尼根在一起的时候，瑞克会尽可能地不去看尼根。仅仅是闻到从尼根身上飘来的香气，他就已经快失去理智了，如果看到尼根的模样，他觉得自己会抑制不住咬下尼根柔软的血肉的冲动。为了抑制冲动，瑞克总是握紧拳头，他手上被指甲划出的伤从没好过。

他数不清有多少次他想咬掉尼根的喉咙。

也记不清有多少次他迫切渴望塞满一嘴尼根的肉，好好感受尼根的味道。

大概也有十多次他想着“把尼根杀了吃掉吧？”，摸上了自己的短斧。

瑞克持续努力压抑这样疯狂的的欲望。每当他觉得自己快输给欲望时，脑海中就会浮现自己的家人和朋友们的模样，为了珍视的人们，瑞克才能维持理智。

他不能吃掉尼根。不管是为了让珍视的人们不受到伤害，还是为了让自己维持人类的身份，他都不可以输给欲望。杀死尼根不能是为了自己，只能是为了赢取大家的未来。

这坚定的信念是瑞克内心的支柱。

☆

尼根来访总是随心所欲。征收日之外，他也会用“因为想来”这种理由来到亚历山大，吓坏居民们。

今天尼根也用“想看瑞克的脸了”这种玩笑般的理由敲响了亚历山大的大门，毫无顾忌地赖进瑞克家中。

他坐在餐厅的椅子上，翻看着瑞克家里的书，瑞克边不痛快地盯着他，边在厨房准备柠檬水。给这个声称“在亚历山大喝的柠檬水是特别的”的男人准备他想要的东西也是瑞克的工作之一。

瑞克拿着装有柠檬水的杯子站在了尼根旁边。

“尼根，你要的柠檬水。”

他刚将杯子放在餐桌上，尼根立马就拿了过来喝了一口。

“果然这里的柠檬水最好喝了。是因为是你做的吗，瑞克？”

被尼根开了个玩笑，瑞克无意识地皱紧眉头。这个男人的一切都叫人烦躁。

对于瑞克来说，待在尼根身边只有痛苦，既然要做的已经做完了，他也就没有理由留下。他应该去别的地方做点什么，恢复心情。

瑞克决定先去厨房打扫一下，背过了身。这时，尼根小声喊了句痛。

瑞克不由得又转过身来。尼根正盯着自己的食指，指尖上有一点血。

“又来了。读书或者看资料的时候被纸割到手这种事还挺平常的。真是，我好看的手指可真可怜。”

尼根玩笑语气的话没能传进瑞克耳朵里去。瑞克的意识只集中在尼根溢出血液的手指上。

鲜红的血在瑞克看来就是草莓汁，舔起来一定很甜。他心中翻涌上来想品尝那股甜味的欲求。

他抓住尼根的手，将脸凑近尼根的指尖。果然，血散发着甜美的香气，那股香气让瑞克的头脑彻底被麻醉了，甚至听不到尼根惊讶地呼喊他名字的声音。他脑海里只剩下舔食尼根的手指。

瑞克感觉自己的心跳越来越快，他将尼根的手指含进嘴里。一瞬间，舌面上扩散开来甜甜的巧克力味。尼根的血和皮肤都是巧克力味的。

_甜甜的。甜甜的巧克力的味道。……我从没想过能尝到味道是这么幸福的事情。_

瑞克用舌头舔舐尼根的手指，每当舌头卷上手指，他都能感受到甘甜的味道，被叫人融化的幸福感包围。

瑞克还想要更多，他用牙齿抵上尼根的手指。

“——瑞克。”

听到尼根好像按捺不住什么的声音，瑞克才如梦初醒。明白过来自己刚刚做了什么，瑞克头脑变得一片空白。

他吐出尼根的手指，战战兢兢地抬起头，对上尼根惊讶地看着自己的视线。

瑞克沉默，然后反应过来的尼根表情认真地开口道。

“瑞克，你——是‘叉子’吧？”

被戳中真相，瑞克开始颤抖，害怕着接下来要开始的判罚。

他无法承受这种恐怖，跪了下去，低下了头。

“你什么时候觉醒的？”

尼根冷静的声音落了下来。瑞克不敢去看那张脸上的表情，依旧低着头回答。

“就在最近。”

“除了我之外还有过别的‘蛋糕’吗？”

“没有。只有你。”

“你想吃掉我吗？”

瑞克不知道该怎么回答这个问题。

他不能撒谎说“我没有”。就在刚刚，他的行动才证明了他想。

瑞克双手捂脸，点了头。

“我想……吃掉你。想吃掉你想得不得了。”

一旦说出真心话，就停不下来了，瑞克开始将深埋心底的话都倾吐了出来。

“不管吃什么喝什么都没有味道，吃饭都变成了一件痛苦的事。给孩子准备料理也好累。可是，你却能让我感受到味觉。甜甜的，很好吃……是巧克力的味道。所以我想吃掉你。我想吃掉你，尼根。”

如果没有尝到尼根的味道的话，或许还能继续忍耐下去。

然而，瑞克已经尝到了。他的舌头已经记住了这个男人是巧克力的味道，尝过一次就再也不可能忘记。

这样下去他一定会为了吃而袭击尼根的吧。他会杀掉尼根，切下尼根的肉放进嘴里咀嚼。瑞克绝对不想变成这样可怕的怪物。

瑞克维持着双手捂住自己脸的姿势，呻吟道：“杀了我吧。”

“杀了我吧。我不想变成怪物。我不想变成……吃人的怪物。但是总有一天我会为了吃而杀掉你的。所以，求你，现在就杀了我。……尼根，杀了我。”

瑞克不停地挤出声音：“杀了我吧。”

失去味觉需要忍受的比想象的多得多。对尼根的食欲让瑞克精神疲惫。不能告诉任何人真相让瑞克十分痛苦。成为了“叉子”这件事本身就在侵蚀着瑞克的精神。瑞克害怕着想把尼根杀了吃掉的自己，害怕有人因为自己犯下的过错而死去，他不能忍受这种恐怖，想要从中得到解放。

当瑞克不知道恳求了多少次之后，他的手腕被抓住，从脸上移开来。瑞克抬起头，眼前是尼根的脸，那双眼睛中闪耀着异样的光芒。

尼根放开了瑞克的双手，就这样摸上了瑞克的脸颊。瑞克被仿佛能看穿他的视线抓住，甚至做不到从那炽热的目光中逃开。

“因为你是‘叉子’所以我要杀了你？开什么玩笑。这对于我来说是最好的发展。”

瑞克无法理解高兴地微笑着的尼根的话语，微微眯起了眼睛。

然后，他又立马睁大了眼。

原本就距离极近的瑞克和尼根此时完全贴在了一起，瑞克感觉到自己嘴唇上有什么温热的也一同贴上了他。

他注意到侵入自己毫无防备地张开着的嘴的是尼根的舌头，因为有巧克力的味道。

这个吻甜甜的，像是要把一切全部吞噬般。

不是比喻，也不是夸张，他的思考被甜甜的吻融化殆尽。

尼根的一切都是那么的甜，让瑞克想要更多、更多。

“——唔呜……嗯。”

瑞克完全不在意自己在亲吻的间隙泄露出的细碎声音，也完全忘记了和自己接吻的是自己憎恨着的男人。

他只想一味地沉浸在甜味中，想尽情享受这久违的幸福感。

亲吻一直持续到让人难以呼吸的地步，但即使他们的嘴唇分离开来，瑞克也还是无法正常思考。他并没有甩开他脸上尼根的手，只是回望着眼神中浸润有欲望的尼根。

“你一副要被融化了的表情啊，瑞克。”

尼根轻笑，原本摸着瑞克脸颊的手转而去抚摸瑞克的嘴唇，好像是在命令道：“舔我”。如果是平常的瑞克，他一定会为此而感到愤怒，怒吼着“别开玩笑了”，将那只手拍开。

但是，现在的瑞克只不过是寻求着“蛋糕”的味道的“叉子”。

瑞克将抚摸上自己嘴唇的尼根的拇指含入口中，开始舔舐。看着瑞克像是在吃什么好吃的一样舔食自己的拇指，尼根被瑞克可爱得眯起眼睛。

“喂，瑞克，能满足你的只有我。我准许你接下来也继续品尝我的味道。我们一起享受巧克力一般甜美的吻吧。”

瑞克虽然听到了尼根的话，但是他的大脑却无法理解其中的含义。他已经彻底为这叫人上瘾的甜味所支配了。

“你不用担心你会杀掉我。要说为什么的话，因为你从骨子里清楚，如果你杀了我，你拼命保护着的那些家伙也会死掉。所以，你没办法杀了我。对吧，瑞克？”

听到这危险的话语，瑞克停下了舔舐的动作。那些话语像是咒语一般刻进他冷静下来的头脑当中。

瑞克原本动情的眼神已经完全恢复了理性，带上了害怕。他看向尼根，尼根正用满溢欲望和愉悦的眼神看着他。

“作为让你品尝我的代价——瑞克，我也要吃掉你。”

☆

瑞克·格莱姆斯是“叉子”，他只能从作为“蛋糕”的人类身上品尝到味道，其他的一切都不过是没有味道的物体或液体。

自从瑞克变成了“叉子”这件事被“蛋糕”的尼根知道后，每次尼根来到亚历山大社区，瑞克都得以品尝尼根。

尼根喜欢让瑞克通过亲吻品尝他。他主张说：“既然要做那还是选让自己舒服的好。”

刚开始瑞克很不喜欢这样，但现在他已经如此沉迷于尼根的味道当中，甚至会自己主动和尼根深吻。尼根是巧克力味的，甜得令人惊奇，真的很好吃。

但是，他不可能不付出任何代价就能品尝尼根。只是现在的瑞克已经不再对品尝尼根时做出的交换行为有什么厌恶情绪了。

在瑞克卧室的床上，瑞克和尼根躺在凌乱不堪的床单中心。

两个人光裸地拥抱着，接吻的过程中发出湿润的声响。空间中除了他们亲吻的声音之外，还回荡着尼根侵犯瑞克后穴的下流声音。

瑞克得以品尝尼根的味道的条件正是，当瑞克品尝尼根时，他也要将自己的身体交给尼根。

尼根提出条件时，即使瑞克心中想要拒绝，他也没有拒绝的权利。不如说，从和尼根相遇之后，瑞克便不再拥有拒绝的权利。瑞克不被准许接受名为提案的命令之外的任何事。

然而不知不觉间，不情愿地开始的这场行为已经变成了瑞克自己渴求的事情。包含叫人融化的甜美的性是毒药。瑞克身心都被叫人上瘾的快感浸透，让他感觉离了这快感自己就活不下去。他是那么想要尼根，甚至觉得自己没有这个男人就活不下去。

“啊呜……尼根！”

每一次插入都让瑞克全身扩散开来甜美的刺激。过于舒服，瑞克眯起眼睛，尼根在他的眼角落下他的吻。

尼根微微拉开距离，端详着瑞克，然后轻笑起来。

“瑞克，你这家伙……脸和后面都完全一副融化了的样子。喂，喜欢巧克力味吗？”

对这个问题，瑞克轻轻点头。

“喜欢。尼根的、味道。”

听到瑞克的回答，尼根发自内心喜悦地笑起来。

之后，不知道是第几次，尼根再次亲吻瑞克。甜味通过亲吻流入瑞克之中，将他的大脑麻醉。

满足于深吻，尼根轻轻吸了下瑞克的嘴唇，然后才放过瑞克，边抚摸瑞克被汗浸透的头发边微笑道。

“你以后也可以继续品尝你最喜欢的尼根。”

尼根这么说着，大幅度地开始摆动腰部。体内深处被大力冲撞的瑞克发出更高昂的呻吟。

尼根来回抽插着，与之相应的，瑞克开始颤抖。交合愈发剧烈，巧克力的香味也变得愈加浓烈，和精液的味道混在一起，让瑞克更加兴奋起来。

他被激烈地贯穿，同时举起手来，抚摸尼根的脸颊，想要说些什么。

“想……想要，想要，更多。我想要你，尼根。”

瑞克用颤抖的声音索求道。

想要品尝甘甜。想要感受快感。最想要的，是能够给予他这一切的尼根。

听到承载着瑞克这些欲求的话语，尼根一瞬间睁大了眼睛，之后立马又恢复了平常的笑容，抓住了瑞克的手并轻轻咬住，性感地笑起来。

“感觉好像不是你在吃我，而是我在吃掉你啊。你品尝起来非常好吃，瑞克。让我想要一直、一直品尝。”

随着低语一同落下的是深吻。瑞克闭上了眼睛。闭上眼的话，味道和香气好像都会变得更加浓烈。

瑞克沉醉于甜蜜的亲吻当中，突然又想睁开眼，于是他这么做了。眼前的当然是尼根的脸，他的表情像是在品尝什么美味佳肴。

捕食者和被捕食者的逆转。这就是发生在瑞克和尼根之间的事。瑞克想到这，觉得名为尼根的这个男人或许就是能连命运都改变吧。

所以自己才逃不开吗。瑞克沉溺于甜美的快乐之中，逐渐绝望。

然而，就连这绝望也顺随着尼根给予的快乐而逐渐消失了。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完了这篇之后就很想翻译，呜呜，叉子瑞想吃蛋糕尼，又来回挣扎，一吃到口就开始被迷得七荤八素晕头转向，好可爱哦TT！！！巧克力味的尼根，好符合……！呜呜，想到瑞瑞荡漾融化于巧克力味之中就好想舔舔他被汗湿的小卷毛❤！我的可爱瑞瑞~~~❤  
> 不过我的中文、日文、英文都烂得出奇。看完这个故事以后觉得我靠好爽啊我一定要翻出来！然后现在：……我好烂啊！呃！我查中文的次数比我查日文的都多！！我真的不行了！！！！


End file.
